Clubbing/Transcript
This is the episode script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High. song Principal Waller: Poison Ivy. Grades, exceptional. Community service requirements, met. But in addition to academics, you need social activities. plant gasps Principal Waller: Activities with other members. And those other members can't be plants. plant growls Principal Waller: Ivy, you must join a club. I'm assigning Connor Lacey and his friends to join their different groups too. plant sighs to Connor Lacey and the others Sci-Ryan: So. Ryan. Any ideas for what club I can join? Ryagio Dazzle: I think we could do the music club. Kairia Blaze: We've have been known to sing from time to time. Chris Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get heroes to do what we want. Ryagio Dazzle: Grunts Chris Dusk: Wha-what did I say? Ryagio Dazzle: What you meant to say, is that being in a band is the perfect way to make new friends. Chris Dusk: Oh. Yeah. What Ryagio said what I meant to say. That is what I meant... To say. Bertram T. Monkey: And what Evil Anna could have said if she weren't the "worst". Evil Anna: Don't call me that! Evil Ryan: Well, Ryan. Connor might want to excuse them. Ryagio Dazzle: Yeah, they're idiots. twirls one of her pigtails of her hair Hawkgirl: The Kryptonian ship landed at 0900 hours. And it's female occupant, where? Where? Connor Lacey: Barbara, Bumblebee, Hawkgirl. Hi. Bumblebee: Welcome to the Metropolis Junior Detective Society. Sci-Ryan: What's that? Connor Lacey: It's a club for clues and detective work for Supers. Sci-Ryan: Ummm. I think Poison Ivy cannot join. I am helping her find a club suitable. Ryagio Dazzle: But, don't worry, Lacey boy. When we join a club, everyone will adore us. Connor Lacey: Okay. I liked to join your group. Ryagio Dazzle: Good choice, Connor. Sci-Ryan: Connor? You’re joining Ryan’s band? Why? Connor Lacey: Actually, I'm joining the Metropolis Junior Detective Society. Because, if I can use my detective friends, I can free Britney, Blythe, Harley, Ryan, Chris and Kairi from the Dark Energem's power. Sci-Ryan: Oh, I see. Ryagio Dazzle: Let’s go see what other clubs there are. Poison Ivy: Um... Hi? Miss Martian: Squeaks Starfire: Oh, Miss Martian, Waller won't sign off on the extracurricular hours if you're invisible the whole time. Chris Dusk: Looks like she's shy. Sci-Ryan: I guess so. Who are you two? Starfire: We are the United Planets Club. Wish to join? Poison Ivy: Actually, I'm from Earth. You probably already have an Earth. nervously Hopefully. Connor Lacey: Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman: Hi, Ivy. I'm Earth. I mean, obviously, I'm not literally Earth. I'm a girl/warrior princess person. I represent Earth. Poison Ivy: Phew! You're a lifesaver. Wonder Woman: True, I've saved 691... And 692 lives this semester. Bumblebee (Robots in Disguise (2015): Do you have a Cybertron? Miss Martian: Not yet. Sideswipe (Robots in Disguise (2015): Well, Bumblebee is from Cybertron. He liked to join. Right, sir? Bumblebee (Robots in Disguise (2015): Of course I would. Strongarm: Actually, I'm with Connor in the Metropolis Junior Detective Society. Grimlock (Robots in Disguise (2015): Okay, Strongarm. Music Playing Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts